Character Approval/Delta Windshire
Betsyfrancisdamesmer ---- 1) Describe your character's backstory. Who are their parents? Did they grow up with Nobility, or were they of lower class? The character's backstory must be at least 2 paragraphs long. Delta's mother left her and her father days after Delta was born. Delta is alone most of the time, which led to her becoming an introvert. Many times she would wake up, eat breakfast, then go to her room to study for tests. That was it. Even when she was five years old, she'd do the same thing; wake up, eat, study. That was, until she met Colby. Colby Brooks was in Delta's first year P.E class and the two met at the first part of the year when they were both 12. The weekend after the two met, Delta became less lonely. Colby took her to ice cream, cafe's and even read the books she wrote. After a year of crushing on each other, the two got together. And from then on Delta's life was full of happiness, rainbows and sunshine. Nope. It had been a well known fact that half the boys at Foxfire in Foxfire where obsessed with Delta. This, Colby did not approve of. When he caught another boy staring at Delta, he attacked. Yelling at the boy and calling him names horrified Delta, but what really upset her was Colby's last retort. "Your only a useless talentless, you don't deserve her". For Delta, this was the last straw. Her father was talentless and was embarrassed by stuffy nobles every day, and her boyfriend was doing the same thing to person in her level. Well not if Delta could do anything about it. That evening Delta and Colby went their separate ways and Colby never really understood why until a year later, when he saw Delta's written opinion on the unfair treatment towards talentless elves.Delta soon manifested as a Empath, but didn't bother going to the elite levels. she graduated early at 16 and worked with her father at the bakery they owned, continuing to write on her free time. One day, a woman and her son (about Delta's age)came into the bakery ordering an insane amount of cakes and tarts. Delta and the boy (Wiktor) talked while Delta's dad got the desserts ready. It turned out that the woman (Wiktors mother) wanted him to fall in love with a girl named Diana, who was actually a total brat. They were going to invite her and her family to a banquet and it was planned that Wiktor and Diana were to fall in love. In truth, Wiktor liked a boy (Jayce), but couldn't tell his parents. Delta convinced Wiktors mother to invite her the the banquet and at the time where Wiktor and Diana where supposed to fall in love, she let lose cages of imps that forced everyone to evacuate the household. After that, Wiktor and Delta became best friends. Delta helped him to tell his parents about Jayce and Wiktor became the overprotective brother Delta never had. He would glare daggers at her boyfriends and comfort her when they crushed her heart. Wiktor helped around the bakery and must have spent more time at Delta's house than he did at his own. Even Delta's father treated him like family. When Wiktor manifested as a telepath, him and Delta started a organization against mistreating the talentless. They helped kids born into a bad match to tune out bullies, and told them that if they needed help to ask anyone of the older members of the organization. That was how Delta founded the Talentless Appreciation Club.'' '' ' 2) '''What is your character's personality like? Are they respectable, or rude? The character's personality must be a paragraph long. Delta is kind and understanding towards most people. But if you make her mad, then she can get very angry. She doesn't approve of bullying and believes that everyone is equal and that it shouldn't matter what your ability is. She is usually an introvert when most people meet her and is always thinking up stories, or reading them. She has gotten over her shyness so that she didn't talk to people, but when they talked to her she was normal. 3) What does your character look like? Do you have a model in mind for them? (if you do, you only need to say who it is) Delta has bright blond hair and sky blue eyes. Her model is Emily Skinner 4) Describe your character's skill set. What they are good at? What do they want to be good at? What are they not good at? Delta is an amazing writer. All her past boyfriends, Wiktor and her father were impressed when she showed them her work, but has been to nervous to apply for a job. Besides writing, Delta is very good at baking and alchemy and took advanced alchemy in school. She is horrible at athletics, and that is fine with her. "I'm an author, not an athlete" she once said. She also enjoys reading and drawing, though says she's horrible. ---- Is your character Talentless? If yes, skip the ability quiz and manifest question. A) Yes, they are Talentless. B) No, they are not Talentless (if you answered this, answer the manifest question) Has your character manifested? If yes, skip the ability quiz. A) Yes, they have manifested. B) No, they have not manifested. (if you answered this, do the ability quiz) ---- the ability quiz What fascinates your character the most? A) Mastery of the Elements B) The Mental Arts C) Empowerment D) Ghost Tricks E) Physical Effects F) Self-enhancement Please choose 3-7 of the given options that your character is interested in: • See what's going on inside another's head • Tap into one's mind to remove memories • Heal a mind that might have been broken by guilt • Have a silver tongue like none other • Sweet talk your way into finding out what you want to know • Be the ultimate flirt; after all, your crush should be with you, not your friend • Make another do as you command • Daze someone into making a fool of themselves; a fun way to get even, eh? • Trance someone and make them change their mind; they never meant what they said, after all • Feel others' emotions as if they were your own • Detect lies by sensing guilt; not all liars enjoy lying • Be able to sense if your best friend is feeling down; friends matter, don't they? • Sense another's potential; after all, some might be destined for great things • Be able to tell someone that they'll be a hero in this life • See a worthy person and know it before anyone else • Make others feel happiness or perhaps make others feel pain • Ease someone when they are being overwhelmed by their emotions • Make someone feel hurt without ever actually hurting them • Give others the strength they may or may not need • Make someone stronger than they actually are • Help someone do things they never even knew they could do • Walk through anything solid as if it wasn't there • Survive a sword and still appear flawless as ever • Enter a room without so much of a sound; after all, no one needs to know you're late, right? • Become invisible... then reappear again as if by magic • Be the ultimate prankster; no one can catch you if they don't see you • Give others the scare by disappearing partially, keeping only what you want other to see visible • Put things into the void and pull them out whenever's clever • Make something appear in your hands whenever you wish; after all, you did not forget your imparter, did you? • Keep secrets with whom they belong; secrets are only meant for that person • Create forcefields around anything, maybe even themself • Create a shield to block someone from doing anything • Break shields, if you can and want to • Tweak the density of anything; after all, that brick doesn't need to be that heavy, does it? • Make something a lot lighter than it actually appears • Create realistic illusions, by making anything that appears light to be heavy, and vice versa • Speak any language that their heart desires; even those that might sound off-putting • Mimic another's voice with ease • Speak a language that you might have never heard before • Make themselves heard, even by those in the back of that one classroom • Annoy someone by raising your voice more than they'd like • Grab that one sleeping student's attention; that loud voice will definitely do it • Dance with fire like no one is ever watching • Resist fire better than the average elf • Start a fire; yes, start a fire • Walk on water; yes, actually walk on water • Hide using the very mist in the air • Make a splash, even in the absence of a body of water • Create snowflakes, even in the actual lack of real snow • Freeze yourself; it can make a decent disguise • Start a snowball fight whenever you wish • Become one with their shadow; after all, a shadow can be one's best friend • Make your shadow into your messenger • See if someone could be a dark elf • Make fireworks seem like child's play and put on a real light show • Use light to see things that others might not • Blind someone with light; see the light, eh? • Become a living tesla coil, quite literally • Give your friends a spark; they'll only feel a twitch • Throw lightning from your hands and look natural doing it • Did someone say tornado? • Lift someone into the air... then set them down again • Create waves by shifting the winds in the direction of desire • Become the next Lady Iskra • Talk to machines as if they're sentient • Understand technology far better than your average elf If your character is a Polyglot, what is their secondary ability? (do not answer this if it's any talent other than Polyglot.) If your character has not manifested, what talent would you (the user) like them to manifest with? (do not answer this if the character has manifested) ---- Category:Approved